keyvailefandomcom-20200213-history
Theodric Malthus
Theodric Malthus is a knight of the Order of Calling, during the Undead plague of Nagara. He would surive the undead assult and aid in holding the remainder of the kingdom. Bio: Early Life: Theodric was born to two elven parents somewhere around the kingdom of Negara in the World of Onixana. At some point in his infancy his parrents were lost, and he was found by two human farmers Geil and Andria Malthus, who rased the child as their own, giving him the name Theodric. He grew up in the village with only minor issues due to his diffrent race. As a Paladin Meny years later his village was attacked by bandits and he fought to defend his family. He fought bravely but would have parrished that day had it not been for the Order of Calling Paladins who came to aid the village. The leader of the order Aelred Oldandor, slew the bandit chieftain who was about to slay Theodric, thus saving his life. The man commended the lads bravery and offered him a position in the order to which Thodric accepted. He trained for meny years, honing his body mind and soul to their peek. He made an oath to protect the innocent and chose to swore off alcohol and cakes as his temperance oath. He served meny years as a member of the Order. The Fall of Negara and the Sphere. Meny years later reports of a strange disises began to come about from the fringes of the Kingdom of Negara, and even darker rumors of the Dead rising. Several paladins including Thodric and Aelred advised the king to do something about this, but they were ignored until it was to late and hordes of the Undead ravaged the land. The Paladins of the Order of the Calling fought bravely to defend Negara killing meny of the undead by in the end they were outnumbered. In the end all the surviving Paladins could do is evacuate the south and flee north and hold there. Theodric escorted meny villagers to safety but during one such trek he and a few of his peers were aboushed by a horde of zombies, his friends fell one by one to the endless ranks of the death until only Theodoric himself remained. He was about to fall to the undead when he was whisked away to a strange plane of existence known as the Realm of the Ancients. Here his wounds were healed and he was told of a misterius artifact known as the Sphere of the Ancients, which could grant any wish. Knowing this could save Negara he eagerly entered the compation to win its use. He would return to Onixana just in time to aid in finaly containing the undead thret, and the rebuiding of what is left of Negara. Later He would remain in the order befily holding the posistion of Grandmaster after Aelred's sacrifice, before giving it to his fellow Kennald a knight from the north. He is mentioned as still being alive during the events of the Omega Killer, in the 1980's where he would lead in the reclamation of Northern Negara, after most of the undead rotted away. Personality: Theodric keeps the persona of a stoic noble knight, pretending only to care about the greater good. But he truly cares about the people of his homeland and wishes to help them anyway he can. He can not stand the undead and will attack any who suffer from undeath. Powers: Paladin Oath: Due to an Oath he made to The Lord, He has revised several paladin powers, inculcating healing and repulsion of the Undead. Weapon proficiency Mace. Trivia: * In the Keyvaile universe Paladins get their power from an Oath to God, uslay they have to give up something, and if they brake their oath they will lose their powers imetestly not getting them back without ten years penance. * Thodric is the fist black (The Color) Skinned elf to appear in the Keyvaile universe, this is to prove that elves skin goes from a pale white to a dark black in tone then the normal human skin hue rates. This is in reference to the Drow of D&D * Category:Elf Category:Kingdom of Negara Category:Heros Category:Sphere of the Ancients Category:Paladins Category:Onixana Category:Order of the Calling